


Embrace it

by Widow_Spyder



Series: Whumptober 2019 (Anime) [15]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, just sengen hugging thats it, literally though, very very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widow_Spyder/pseuds/Widow_Spyder
Summary: Senku and Gen giving each other the hugs they both know they need.





	Embrace it

Maybe it was the stress of having huge projects to build in a short amount of time that was putting Senku down. Perhaps, it was the amount of all-nighters he was pulling. Either way, Senku was pretty sure if wet socks were a mood, he’d be feeling it now. It had been a long two — maybe three days of staying awake, doing endless building, and brainstorming. 

He was currently in the observatory, staring a hole into the telescope when a certain mentalist climbed up. 

“No matter how hard you stare, the moons not going to come to you,” Gen said, interrupting the silence Senku was basking in. 

“Ha ha, very funny, mentalist.” Senku bit out. 

Gen chuckled and sat down next to him. “Ooh, someone’s in a mood.” 

“I am not.”

“Sure, sure.”

“What do you want?” Senku asked. 

“I believe I can go anywhere I want in this world, can’t I?” Gen titled his head and then cracked his neck. “Plus, I think you need a break.” 

“Did your psychology brain tell you that?” It was a harsh comment, but Gen didn’t seem bothered by it. 

“How cruel, Senku-chan ~” Gen seemed amused. “Actually, it was my human psychology major that told me that.” 

“Right. Sorry.” Senku apologized. He sighed and closed his eyes. “Guess I really do need stress relief.”

“Happy to hear it!” Gen clapped his hands. “And I’ve got just the thing.”

Senku turned towards him, cocking his head as Gen sat up on his legs. “And what’s that?” He asked. 

“Spread your arms out like this.” Gen raised his arms above his head and stretched them as far as he could. Senku complied. “Good, now lower,” Gen said after keeping the position for a minute. Senku lowered his arms until they were horizontal as Gen did the same. 

“What are we doing?” Senku couldn’t help but ask. It felt weird to be doing yoga at that point. 

“Stress relieving.” Gen smiled. “Now, stretch your arms out really wide.”

Senku complied and stretched as far as he could. Gen took the opportunity and dove forward, wrapping his arms around Senku. 

“Wha—“ 

Gen giggled at Senku’s reaction.“This is where you wrap your arms around me.” 

Senku grumbled. “I thought this was supposed to relieve stress.”

“It does! It’s a certified technique ~” Gen said. Senku didn’t believe him. 

“Hmph.” Senku leaned back, keeping his arms at his side and letting Gen hug him for a while. Gen wouldn’t let up, though. Eventually, Senku sighed before tentatively moving his arms to wrap around Gen’s waist. For a full 2 minutes, Senku kept his touch light, barely even hugging him before he squeezed Gen tightly against him. 

Gen squeaked in surprise but recovered quickly enough. “Told you~” he sang. 

“Shut up.” Senku lowered his head in defeat. “Just this once.” 

“Of course,” Gen said, letting Senku lean against him. Senku immediately slotted his head in the crook of Gen’s neck and hummed in contentment. Gen chuckled before raking his hand through Senku’s surprisingly soft hair. 

“It amazing, you know. How you’re able to pull off this stuff without flinching.” Gen started talking. “I - no, everyone here puts all our confidence in you because we know that you will bring humanity back to its former glory.” Senku’s weight was suspiciously getting heavier in his hold. “Without a doubt, you will succeed in bringing the world back. Almost like it’s — Senku?” 

Gen didn’t get a response. The latter was in a deep sleep on top of him. Gen felt his cheeks heating up, and he let go of Senku to try and move him. _Did Senku really just fall asleep on top of him? Was he that tired?_

“Senku?” Gen whispered. A soft snore was his response. “Ah, now how am I supposed to move?” Gen asked no one in particular. 

He tried dislodging the scientist only to get a small whine and a tighter grip in response. Damn, it was cute, but he wouldn’t be able to hold Senku up for long. He wasn’t that strong. 

Gen thought over his options. He could just throw Senku off and leave for his own bed… Or, he could stay here and relish in this once in a lifetime moment with a now vulnerable Senku. The answer was obvious. Gen scooted back and leaned against the wall, letting Senku slip down and rest his head on his legs. Senku’s grip on his waist didn’t falter in the slightest. Gen looked up to the stars in the night sky. The air was peaceful, and he found himself drifting off. 

If Chrome walked in the next morning to find Gen asleep against the wall with a curled up Senku still embracing him, then he didn’t say anything about it. 

————————

Perhaps it was the stress of being revealed as a traitor to the Empire of Might that was putting Gen down. He was paranoid now, even more than before. 

Currently, he was squatted on the ground, rapidly picking flowers and stuffing them into small bags. 

“Why am I always someone’s target?” Gen asked out loud. He jumped when he got an answer. 

“Maybe because you always manipulate people into doing what you want,” Senku said, emerging from the bushes behind him. 

Gen scoffed and squatted back down. “I’ve barely done any manipulating as of late, thank you very much.” 

Senku was silent, and Gen wasn’t paying attention. He was more concerned with getting enough flowers into the bags to create a strong shield of protection. 

Without warning, arms were suddenly wrapped around him and hugging him tightly from behind. 

“Senku-chan ~?” Gen was shocked. Senku was initiating physical contact. _No, scratch that._ Senku was initiating physical _affection._ “Are you alright?” Gen asked. The worry in his voice was clear as day. 

“Mmhmm.” Senku hummed from behind him. “I’m returning the favor.” 

“You - you don’t have to do that if you’re uncomfortable with it.” Gen was frantic. He was used to giving out affection, not getting it in return. “I’m just fine on my own.”

“No.” 

Now he was frozen. He was always the one to bring on the hugs to a frozen Senku. Ironic how their roles have switched. 

“It’s fine, I — I like it.” Senku stuttered in the lowest voice possible. 

Gen sighed and let his facade drop, leaning back into Senku’s embrace. They stayed like that for a while until distant yelling told them it was time to go. Hesitantly, Senku let go of Gen, and they both stood up. 

Together, they walked to the village, content smiles on their faces and a feeling akin to relief sinking into their bones. They were definitely going to do this more often.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short but still good I hope. It's the last day of whumptober!! I know I didn't get all the prompts but I got in as many as I could. Besides the extra scene/chapter from "The cold of winter," there will be no more prompt related fics... No need to worry though! I already have three sengen fics being prepared to be posted soon so I'm not going anywhere. :D 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this series! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
